


Lydia Martin's Gift List Of Naughty Or Nice

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles made a promise to Lydia, shopping for Christmas gifts was not what he had in mind.<br/>One more step into the Red Scarf Mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia Martin's Gift List Of Naughty Or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #: Gift  
> Many thanks to MyLoveLoup for the support and the beta-ing !

He made a promise and Stilinskis always keep their promises. At least the sheriff does. Stiles ... well it depends. He tries, he really does. Isn’t trying kinda like keeping your promise? Maybe not. Moving on. Anyway, this time he does, therefore he accompanies Lydia in her first Christmas shopping spree.

_And no, Stiles, after that we’re not gonna be even, far from it_ , Lydia says. But it’s a start so Stiles accepts without ranting. Without ranting out loud, to be completely honest.

Lydia has already made her choice for Erica, Boyd and Isaac. She started making a list months ago, she always does, and those purchases are quickly done. She drags Stiles to the men clothing floor where he finds himself surrounded by a ridiculous amount of clothes he never even thought existed. Lydia navigates between suits, shirts and ties as if men fashion is her second language  and goes straight to a counter full of shiny jewelry.

\- Cufflinks, Stiles, not shiny jewelry

\- For your father?

\- Who else?

Stiles bites his lip. Of course it can’t be for Jackson now. How stupid of him not to have thought about Jackson not being here anymore and how his absence could affect Lydia more than of them.

\- I should get myself a new scarf to replace the one Derek stole me

\- We can do that later if you want, we wouldn’t want you to catch a cold again because of Derek

Is it mockery Stiles hears in her voice?

\- You don’t believe me right? It's okay. I know. Derek knows. I know that Derek knows. And Derek knows that I know he knows and -

\- You should let me choose it for you

She looks serious.

\- Do you believe me?

Lydia smiles. She does believe him. Oh.

\- Stiles, I’ve seen your scarf before and I can recognize a Gap 2007 winter collection scarf when I see one. Plus I know that Derek never wore red before. I just did the math. So yes I think it was your scarf.

\- Oh

\- Now, regarding why he would wear that scarf, it’s your move, sweetie

Stiles has no idea why Derek would steal his scarf except because he’s a jerk and he wanted to give him a lesson about how he and the pack always leave their stuff hanging around his house. Lesson not learned. He’s just gonna buy a new scarf. Period.

Lydia could tell Stiles what he’s completely missing out there but she wouldn’t want to deprive him of the beauty of an epiphany. Though she would pay to see his face when it happens.

\- Besides, perhaps it’s not such a bad thing that you're forced to change, I'm not sure that red is your color

Stiles is suddenly speechless.

\- Oh. Okay.

After shopping in several other departments, including scarves, Stiles realizes that he can’t really afford to shop here like Lydia and decides without any regrets he will go to Gap, if it was good enough for his now lost scarf, it will be good enough for the new one.

At last they take a break in the third floor cafe. Black coffee to Stiles, chai tea latte for Lydia.

\- You think I should find a gift for Derek too? Maybe he didn’t stole my scarf on purpose? Maybe it reminds him of one he had when he was a kid and he couldn’t help but keep it?

The alpha is on Lydia’s huge Christmas list and even if Stiles doesn’t really understand why, given the consequences of the Peter Incident, it makes him wonder.

\- I wouldn’t want him to hold a gruge over me because I didn’t think about buying him something. The pack alliance is still fragile, you know.

It’s really fascinating to watch Stiles come up with that many excuses to make Derek a present.

\- But what should I get him? What does a werewolf needs? And most importantly, what’s in my budget? No, the most important really is what does a grumpy alpha wolf can possibly like? I know how to choose presents for my friends but we’re not exactly friends. Maybe I can just not make him a gift. Yeah. It’s not like he’s expecting something, anything from me. He’s not expecting my gift. So. It’s settled. No gift for Derek.

Lydia listens quietly while Stiles rants. The day he understands what truly binds him to Derek may not be happening so soon.


End file.
